


rollercoaster

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Character Development, Fluff, Love, M/M, Milkshakes, nomin, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: A blind date, a rollercoaster and a kiss goodnight.





	rollercoaster

**J** eno doesn’t know why or how he had agreed to this, but he knew it was because he cared way too much for his friends well being and happiness to say no.

 

When his best friend, Renjun, had got into his knees and _begged_ him to help him out, his face ridden with plead and desperation, he had no way to deny him.

 

So two days later, Jeno found himself sitting on the bus alone, dressed in his best outfit, gripping two tickets to the local amusement park with a glum expression on his face.

 

It’s not that he didn’t want to go, because truthfully Jeno absolutely loved all things adrenaline.

 

However, he felt slightly nervous, having to cater to a boy he had never met just because Renjun cancelled on his tinder date last minute to go watch a movie with his grandmother.

 

But before he even had time to dwell on it, the bus had already reached his stop.

 

Of course he had a split thought of just not getting off and getting the bus to the edge of the city, but here he was, stepping out into the sun and hearing the bus doors shutter close behind him, much to his dismay.

 

He sighed, the sun was hitting his face already and he could feel the sweat starting to trickle from his temples and his palms were becoming clammy; he couldn’t work out if it was from his nerves or the summer heat. Maybe both were a factor.

 

Renjun hadn’t even told him what his date looked like.

All he knew was his name was Jaemin and he was apparently super handsome, though Jeno assumed Renjun was just saying that to convince him to go.

 

The bus had arrived five minutes too early, so Jeno had no choice but to wait for the other, and sat himself on a small bench next to the gates of the entrance.

 

He was actually confused to how he would find the boy, or how the boy would find _him_ if they had no idea what the other looked like.

 

Jeno spent more than five minutes waiting, after nine minutes he was tempted just to stand up and catch a bus back home. Though, before he even had time to stand up, a voice from beside him caught his attention, and his bum landed right back onto the bench he was previously sitting on.

 

“H-hi” Jeno looked, and to his surprise stood a very very handsome looking boy. “Are you Jeno?”

 

Jeno hesitated before speaking, he was sure that his cheeks were already flushed a bright shade of coral, and his mouth was parted awkwardly. But how could he not be nervous? The boy before him was much much different to what he had been expecting, and now he was actually face to face with his date the reality had sunken in.

 

Jeno was instantly drawn to the boys large round eyes, that were currently widened as he waited for a response.

 

He seemed just as nervous as himself, his brown hair was slightly matted on his forehead with a thin layer of sweat, and his chest was puffing heavily underneath his light blue t-shirt.

 

“Are you Jaemin?” Jeno asked, standing up to bow at the other politely, but instantly regretted it when the other laughed slightly at his seriousness, but he nodded and bowed back in response.

 

“I am sorry i’m so late, i missed the bus” That explained his sweat-ridden forehead and his heavy chest, but he wasn’t sure if his ears were so red because of the weather.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Jeno smiled kindly, and they both fell into a small awkward silence, eying each other slightly and rolling on the heels of their feet before Jeno held up the tickets in his hand. “Shall we head inside?”

 

“Yeah, lets go” The other nodded, his voice was slightly shaky with nerves, but he followed Jeno through the wooded gates with a small smile on his face. “I can’t believe i agreed to come here, i am slightly scared of rollercoasters”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes when his back was faced towards the other. How could someone be scared of rollercoasters? They were the funniest thing in Jeno’s mind.

 

“Why don’t you like them?” Jeno asked as they reached the check in point, and handed them over to the worker that was standing with a stern face behind the counter. “And why didn’t you just deny after Renjun said he couldn’t come?”

 

“I mean, i did at first” Jaemin explained, following Jeno as they pushed through the gates at the end of check in and entered the amusement park. “But then Renjun told me he had a very cute friend who could hang out instead, so here i am”

 

Jeno felt his cheeks heating up once more, and continued walking through with Jaemin close by his side.

 

Excitement ran through him as he looked around the park, the bright colours of the different rides and the smell from the surrounding food stands sparked a fire from inside, and he was itching to go find the tallest rollercoaster to ride. Though, the boy beside him did not look as excited, his lips were pursed together and his hands seemed to be shaking a little.

 

 

 

 **A** fter just walking around for a while in a comfortable quietness, occasionally making small talk about school or complaining about how warm it was, Jaemin had clapped his hands together when seeing a building with a large sign reading _‘Arcade’_ and pointed towards it with wide eyes.

 

“Let’s go there!” He wrapped a hand around Jeno’s forearm, which set Jeno’s heart racing, and pulled him towards the arcade with the corners of his lips touching the tips of his ears.

 

Inside, Jaemin was acting like a child, running towards all the different games they had.

 

He instantly had changed up some money into coins, and gave Jeno a small pot and got a small pot for himself too.

 

“What’s your favourite games at an arcade?” Jeno asked, genuinely curious to get to know his date a little better. “You seem very excited”

 

“I would go to arcades when i was younger all the time, but due to school i never have time to go anymore” The boy pointed, and stopped in front of a small ball game. “I like these, they are the simplest but you can win tickets”

 

“I’m actually amazing at basketball” Jeno bragged when he saw that the point of the game was to throw the balls into the basket as many times as possible. “Wanna battle it out?”

 

Jaemin span on his heels, his eyes boring into Jeno’s with a challenging gaze on his eyes. Their eyes met for more than a few seconds, and Jaemin broke out into a smile that made Jeno’s stomach churn, in the best way.

 

“Sure, loser gets a punishment” Jaemin agreed, finally pulling his eyes away from Jeno’s with the upmost effort. He spun back to the game, inserted his coins and then clapped as the balls rolled down along with the annoying music that began blasting from the speakers.

 

Jaemin was a lot better than Jeno was expecting. He got nearly every single ball into the basket, only missing a few when Jeno’s laugh rippled through the air to distract him.

 

“Get ready for your punishment” Jaemin shrugged cooly, a bright smile still plastered on his face. Jeno gave him a high five for his high score, and they both fell into random laughter once more.

 

It felt nice, to be able to laugh with someone so comfortably, despite only meeting a few hours ago. However, there was definitely something else settling inside of Jeno’s body, it felt different from when he’d hang out with his friends, his heart was beating much faster and his cheeks had a constant stain of pink from blushing.

 

Jeno began playing, but for some reason, he didn’t do as well as he normally did.

 

He knew it was because there was a super cute boy standing by his side cheering him on. Jaemin laughed every time he missed, which made Jeno’s ears turn a bright shade of red from embarrassment and infatuation - Jaemin had a very very nice laugh.

 

To make a long story short, Jeno lost.

 

He wasn’t too happy, but Jaemin whooped and cheered so loud while waving his hands in the air like he was on cloud nine. Jeno didn’t even care that he lost, because it meant he could see Jaemin’s smile even more.

 

Jaemin was even so happy that he threw his arms around Jeno’s neck and squashed himself against his chest.

 

Of course Jeno was shocked by his date’s confident behaviour, but he also didn’t care because Jaemin was very good at giving hugs, and he spelt so divine.

 

“I thought you were good at basketball?” Jaemin raised an eyebrow, knocking him arm against Jeno’s.

 

Jeno stuck his tongue out, causing Jaemin to double over with giggles, before crossing him arms. “So, whats my punishment?”

 

Jaemin hummed while he rubbed his chin, as if he was deep in thought. He took his time deciding a punishment, as though he was basking in his win.

 

Jeno didn’t complain though, it was more time to watch how the other’s skin glistened beneath the neon lights from the arcade ceiling, and how his eyes sparkled as they scanned the room and reflected the ray’s from the withstanding arcade games.

 

Renjun definitely had not be lying when he told Jeno that his date was extremely cute, and wondered why Renjun had passed on the chance to grow close to him himself; Jeno knew he would definitely choose a date with Jaemin over a movie with his nan any day. 

“Here” Jaemin suddenly came to a realisation, and he tipped his head to the side, turning his eyes away from Jeno and tapped on his cheek.

 

Jeno obviously knew what the other was implying, his punishment was a kiss. He was shocked at the others flirtation, seeing as they had only just met, but that didn’t stop him from taking one step forward and pressing his lips to Jaemin’s pink cheek.

 

His skin was soft against his lips, and they both pulled away giggling with flushed cheeks.

 

“Are you always this flirty?” Jeno’s voice was shy and he followed Jaemin as he walked towards another game to play, trying to hide his pink face from the other boy.

 

“Why?” Jaemin teases, pressing his forehead against the glass of a coin game to see what prizes were inside. “Am i making you flustered?”

 

“A little” Jeno was truthful, and he pressed a hand against his cheek to try and cool it down. “You’re confident”

 

Jaemin shrugged, smiling a little as he pressed a coin into a game. “I think you are very cute, how can i not be?”

 

Jeno wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Instead he hummed and leaned against the glass of the game Jaemin was playing.

 

Jaemin was trying to concentrate, but his gaze kept hovering from the coin games and over to look and Jeno, making him not do so well on the game, but neither of them minded.

 

 

 **A** fter playing in the arcade for another hour, mostly due to the fact that that the arcade was cool and not blaring with sunlight, Jeno and Jaemin we’re back walking outside and on their way too the biggest roller coaster in the amusement park.

 

It definitely was not Jaemin’s idea.

 

After Jaemin had punished Jeno by making him kiss him - though it wasn’t much of a real punishment for both involved - Jeno had challenged him to another game, in which he won.

 

So that’s why they were walking side by side, Jaemin’s shoulder brushing against Jeno’s with each step they took.

 

Jaemin was obviously nervous, whines leaving his mouth in protest every few seconds, but Jeno only laughed at him in response, and pulled him along.

 

It was shocking to Jeno that he was having so much fun. He was usually not the type to go on dates, because he was far too awkward and shy.

 

Despite this, Jeno had not felt so happy with another in such a long time, the atmosphere surrounding the two boys couldn’t be ignored. It was so much that Jeno even had such urges just to reach forward and grab Jaemin’s hands, or hug him, or kiss him, but he controlled himself and covered his urges with a smile or giggle.

 

“I don’t want to go on the rollercoaster” Jaemin stopped in his tracks once more and wiggled his body, he was throwing a tantrum and it was slightly endearing to watch the tall boy act in such a funny way. “I may puke”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the others childish behaviour.

 

“You won’t puke” He insisted, grabbing Jaemin’s bare wrist and pulling him once more. “I’ll be there to protect you”

 

Jaemin faked gagged, but his feet began moving anyway, like Jeno’s words had been helpful in some way or anther.

 

When the time came around to board the coaster, Jeno thought that Jaemin was about to pass out. The entire time while lining up Jaemin sat on the floor with a pout on his lips, which made it very temping for Jeno to reach and kiss them, but he refrained.

 

“I’m scared” The taller boy protested once more,pulling himself back as the previous riders exited the magenta seats of the rollercoaster. “Please don’t make me do this”

 

“Jaemin” Jeno put two hands on each of his shoulders. “i had to kiss your cheek, so you have to ride the rollercoaster. It’s only fair”

 

The other pouted, but he followed Jeno onto the platform and slapped himself onto one of the seats with a loud huff.

 

“Jaemin” He sighed as he saw Jaemin double checking his straps, his chest rising heavily and his hands were gripping the handle so tightly that his knuckles had turned pink. “You’ll be fine”

 

Jeno flashed him a genuine smile, and he saw Jaemin’s breathing settle down just sightly, and he released a puff of air as he nodded.

 

As the rollercoaster began leaving the platform, Jaemin gripped on even tighter than he did before. His ankles were interlocked as they hung down from the seat so tight that Jeno feared that he would cut off the blood circulation to his feet.

 

Once they were halfway up the hill of the rollercoaster, inching closer and closer to the drop that was awaiting at the top, Jeno really did fear that Jaemin may pass out, and he really didn’t want to have that on his conscience.

 

He felt bad, looking at the boy staring at the ground that was getting further and further away with a face covered in an expression of utmost horror and fear.

 

Jeno held out his hand. “You can hold my hand, if you want”

 

Jaemin moved his eyes from the distance land and looked at Jeno, his fear ridden face slowly disappeared, he smiled softly and he slowly removed his hand from the handle and placed it inside of Jeno’s instead.

 

Their fingers fit perfectly together, Jeno thought. The others palms were extremely delicate, hands a little larger than his own but his skin so so soft, but slightly clammy from his nerves, but Jeno didn’t mind.

 

The rollercoaster ride was over before they both knew it, much to Jeno’s disappointment. Not that he wanted to twirl in circles for much longer, but he felt a sudden graft of sadness when it was time to release Jaemin’s hand from his own.

 

Jaemin actually took the ride well, he didn’t faint, or die, much to Jeno’s happiness. He had however spent the time screaming so loud Jeno thought he had lost hearing in his left ear. 

And for the most part he had his eyes squeezed shut and his hand gripped so tightly onto Jeno’s that both their hands were sticky with sweat, but it still felt empty when they had to pull apart.

 

“I hate you for making me go on that” Jaemin was wobbling, his face was a pale shade of green and he was gripping onto Jeno’s arm for dear life. “I think i nearly died”

 

 

They both laughed, their bodies hitting against each other.

“You’re funny” Jeno said, laughing at the way Jaemin giggled, once again grabbing his hand and dragging him the direction of the game stands. “C’mon, lets go win you a plushie”

 

 

 

 

 **T** wo hours and twenty dollars later, Jaemin and Jeno has escaped the heat of the sun and found a small shaded picnic area, to which Jaemin had already found a round table and was perched up straight, with his new dolphin plushie sitting tightly in his lap.

 

It had been much harder than Jeno had anticipated to get the hook of the rubber ducks back.

 

It was so entirely frustrating because he was using all his money to keep trying, but he could see Jaemin’s charming eyes watching carefully, a smile still plastered on his face. It would’ve hurt his pride and confidence if he _didn’t_ win the plushie for his date.

 

It was worth all the struggle when he handed the large dolphin plushie over to him, watching the other boy jump in happiness and wrap his arms around Jeno’s neck. Jaemin smelt like vanilla, Jeno had learnt throughout the day.

 

The two boys were completely worn out, both of them had forgotten to pack water, and Jaemin had used up all of his cash in the arcade.

 

Jaemin hasn’t asked, but Jeno could tell by the way he kept gulping and the noises his stomach kept making that he was in need of some food, so Jeno didn’t hesitate to go to the nearest food stall and order a bowl of fries.

 

However, the hook the duck game had nearly emptied his wallet completely, and he couldn’t afford to buy two of the completely overpriced strawberry milkshakes, so he had to settle for one to share.

 

On heading back to the table, Jeno could see Jaemin taking a selfie with his new dolphin friend, which made his heart twist up inside his chest. Jeno didn’t understand how somebody could be so adorable, cool and kind all at the same time. It was heart warming.

 

“Hey” Jeno placed the food in the middle of the table, and Jaemin let out a loud ‘wah’ at the smell of the fries. “i could only get one smoothie, i hope you don’t mind”

 

Jeno took a seat opposite him, and plopped in two different coloured straws. Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows as he plopped a fry into his mouth.

 

“Is this your way of flirting, Mr Lee?”

 

Even though he hadn’t done it in a way to flirt, the reaction from his date was enough for him to shrug and smirk suggestively, not admitting the real reason was because he simply couldn’t afford to buy more than one.

 

 

They ate comfortably, sharing stories and learning more about each other while chuckling through mouthfuls of food.

Jeno learnt that Jaemin studied at the school across the street from his own and was studying a course on biomedicine, and was very shocked when he learnt that Jeno was a maths student.

 

They had exchanged phone numbers also, and Jaemin took the cutest selfie to put into his contacts and Jeno had to

admit to himself that he wasn’t going to be deleting it from

his camera roll for a _long_ time.

 

Jeno tried to not scream when he felt Jaemin hook his ankle around his under the table, or when their fingers brushed each time they went to take a handful of fries.

 

Nevertheless, he did react when he was taking a sip of milkshake and Jaemin also bent down to began drinkingand their noses brushed against each other’s. Jaemin looked guilty, his eyes widening and a loud cackle escaping his lips, like he had planned to make Jeno so flustered.

 

 

“Thank you for coming” Jaemin spoke as he swallowed down another bite of food. “You didn’t have to, but you made my day so great”

 

Jeno felt his heart pounding. His hands shaking a little at how cute Jaemin sounded, and how grateful he was that Jaemin had a good time even though he thought he was completely awkward and boring himself.

 

“You’re welcome, i’m sorry if i’m completely awkward” Jeno blushed, pushing the empty bowl of chips away from them and to ten edge of the table. 

 

“You’re not awkward” Jaemin pouted, once again enlighting the urge inside Jeno’s chest to press his lips against them. “You saved me because Renjun’s dumb ass ditched me”

 

“That’s what you get for using tinder” They both laughed at this, and Jaemin couldn’t deny it.

 

 

 

 **O** nce the time came to leave, both boys were hesitant to pack up their stuff and head towards the exit.

 

The sun had started setting, the sky illuminated with a dark orange hue that brightened and shone against Jaemin’s skin so beautifully that Jeno thought he was falling in love on the spot each time he would glance at him. 

 

As much as Jaemin protested, Jeno had offered to walk Jaemin home as Jaemin couldn’t find the bus pass he had brought earlier, and it was a long walk home alone.

 

So that’s how they ended up strolling in the setting sun on the edge of the street, shoulder to shoulder and sharing a small ice lolly that Jeno had brought after finding a small amount of money in his left pocket.

 

“Are you gonna hold my hand?” Jaemin sing-songed, skipping slightly. “Or are you just gonna keep brushing your fingers over mine until i get home?”

 

Jeno blushed, quickly swapping the lolly into his other hand. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, he had already held Jaemin’s hand earlier, but this time it was in such an isolated and intimate way, it was scary.

 

But Jaemin pushed his hand against his impatiently, and Jeno opened his hand to let Jaemin grab it, their fingers sliding together perfectly.

 

“You make me shy” Jeno gulped because he could feel his face heating up, and his chest palpitating in his chest.

 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, still passing the ice lolly between themselves and their hands were swaying outwards as they walked.

 

Jeno almost wanted to distract Jaemin and turn into the wrong street, so that they’d get lost and have to hold hands for a little while longer, but he didn’t. He had regretted this as soon as Jaemin’s feet flowed down and he had came to a halt.

 

“My house is just here” Jaemin pouted towards a small bungalow, the curtains were drawn but the light was shining through from inside what looked like to be the kitchen area.

 

They stared at each other, both not wanting to say goodbye or wanting Jeno to leave.

 

They wanted to hang out for longer, and they wanted to be in each other’s presence for hours and hours and hours. However, it was super late by now and they both had school in the morning, so they had to say goodbye.

 

“Thank you again for today” Jaemin smiled, his teeth slightly stained red from the ice lolly they had eaten. “We have to have another date soon”

 

“We do, just text me anytime and we can arrange something” Jeno nodded quickly, the idea of another date with Jaemin making his heart race.

 

“Next time let’s not go on a rollercoaster” Jaemin scrunched up his face, making them both fall into another pit of giggles.

 

“Goodnight, Jaemin” Jaemin released Jeno’s hand, and the cold wind that hit his palm made him feel uncomfortable and lonely.

 

But Jaemin turned on his heels to face Jeno’s face, and he wrapped his arms tight around his neck, pressing his blue shirt against Jeno’s orange one.

 

Then he did what Jeno wasn’t expecting, he leant forward on his toes and balanced himself with Jeno’s shoulders.

 

Before Jeno even had time to process what was happening, Jaemin had pressed his lips against his own.

 

Jaemin’s lips were cold, most likely from the ice pop that had eaten, and they tasted of strawberry milkshake and sugar. His mouth was so soft that Jeno’s knees went weak, and his chest was pounding so hard he thought he was going to faint.

 

It was short and sweet. After just a few seconds Jaemin pulled away, his cheeks the same shade as his red lips, and his eyes wide and sparkling.

 

 

“Goodnight, Jeno”

 

Jeno watched Jaemin walk down the crooked path to his house, his plushie held tight in his hand. He watched him wave goodbye and enter his home, disappearing from sight.

 

He felt lonely sitting at the bus stop, missing the others laugh and smile. Missing the way he could talk to comfortably, and missing the way his chest would beat so quickly.

 

But then, just as he was about to stick a hand out to summon the bus to his stop, his phone screen was illuminated and he saw a message from the person he was missing so much at that moment.

 

**_From: Nana <3: _ ** _Turn around and come back. Let’s make our second date right now, i’ll make you hot chocolate._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is one of my shorter pics so I was worried for how it would turn out, but thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'll be posting pics regularly so make sure you follow me to be updated :)  
> Please leave a kudo’s if you enjoyed! and i’d love if you comment with some recommendations of fics you’d like to see


End file.
